


It's How You Say It

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's trying to fill Dean in on a hunt, but his lover's a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's How You Say It

Listening to Benny’s voice never fails to turn Dean on. It evokes every memory of every dirty word the vampire has whispered in his ear, and leaves Dean aching and distracted while Benny fills him in on the case. 

“…and you ain’t listenin’ to a word I’m sayin’, are you sugar?”  


“Sorry, what?” Dean fumbles, clearing his throat and trying to focus on his lover’s words.   


“You’re a little distracted there, darlin. Got somethin’ on your mind?” There’s laughter in Benny’s voice now, a tease that tells Dean that Benny know’s  _exactly_  what’s on his mind. “Are you touchin’ yourself yet, Dean, or were you just waitin’ for me to catch on? Tell me.”

“I haven’t … not yet.” 

“Unzip for me, Dean. Take yourself out but don’t touch anymore than that.”   


Putting his phone on speaker, Dean sets it on his chest and moves to obey. He pushes his jeans and boxers down his thigh, leaving his cock to lay against his belly even though he wants to grip and stroke already. 

“That’s it. Now, why don’t you pet those sweet little nipples for me.”   


Running his hands up his belly and chest, Dean pushes his shirt up so its bunched just under his arms. Gingerly, he brushes his fingers over his nipples, making a soft noise as they tighten beneath his touch, and he switches to circling around them. 

“Pinch.”   


Dean obeys quickly, and instinct draws him to pinch harder, to twist until his back arches and he gives a little cry. Benny’s low chuckle emanates from the phone’s speaker, and Dean slumps down with a little whine. 

“You wet for me yet, darlin?”   


“Yeah,” Dean breathes into the phone. He can feel the damp of precome on his belly, the cool of the air against the wet a sharp contrast to the heat of his skin.   


“Put it to good use, hmm?”   


Dean gathers the wet with the tips of his fingers, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up. He spreads the small bit of slick against his hole, rubbing over and around the sensitive flesh until he has to go back for more. 

“Lube, Dean. Push those fingers in.”   


It’s a scramble to obey, getting the lube out of the bedside and shoving two fingers in, hissing at the stretch. He works himself open, letting every noise that rises fall from his lips so Benny can hear exactly how it feels. Dean presses deeper, fucking and stretching himself at the same time until a third finger can be shoved in, drawing a desperate cry from his throat. 

“Come on, Dean. I know you’re almost there. Think you can come just on your fingers, wishin’ they were my cock? You gonna think about me holdin’ you down, spreadin’ you wide … gonna miss the sting of my fangs in your neck -”  


With a cry that verges on being a desperate sob, Dean writhes as his orgasm hits. Hot come splatters over his belly and he can’t help but reach down to grip himself tightly like Benny does, holding rather than stroking.   


“Oh, fuck,” he breathes out, carefully slipping his fingers from his hole  


“Damn, sugar,” Benny’s voice sounds strained now, and Dean reaches around to pick up his phone from where its slid onto the bed.   


“Get home, Benny. You finish that hunt, and get your ass home.”   


“Oh I will, darlin’. I will.” 


End file.
